Strawberries and Cream
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Pointless AngelCollins fluff. Rated T for one perverted joke.


_A/N: As you all probably know, RENT will extend its Broadway run until September 7__th__! This is the happiest I've felt in three months…what wonderful news! It just feels so right, you know? As if justice has been done. For the sake of Jonathan, I was hoping that RENT would extend at least once…and it did. Yay!_

Ah, there it was. The love of his life…just inches in front of him.

Well, the secondary love of his life, anyway. The refrigerator. Nothing compared to his Angel, of course…but Collins loved food. He happened to be in a particularly hungry mood at the moment. Vivid dreams of pot did that to him, for some reason.

Reaching out, he gripped onto the handle and tugged the fridge door open. Sudden brightness flooded his vision.

_This is kind of like Narnia…_

He squinted, blinking as he scanned the contents inside. Then, a small, unassuming carton caught his eye. Quickly, he realized what it was.

_Mmmm. Cream…I fuckin' love that stuff…_

He paused here, a slow, perverted smile coming to his face.

_Especially when it comes from Angel!_

Collins reached in and seized the tiny carton. Yanking it out, he straightened up and shut the refrigerator door. Opening the top, he quickly raised the carton to his lips and tossed his head back, chugging the thick, sweet tasting liquid. He closed his eyes, savoring it…

"Oh, shoot…." A voice sounded beside him.

Startled, Collins jumped. He swallowed some of the cream the wrong way as a result and he began coughing violently. Damn near choking, actually. It sucks being caught red handed.

Giggling lightly, Angel reached out in order to rub his back in slow, soothing circles, allowing Collins to catch his breath. He really didn't mean to scare him, after all.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just…I was going to wait until tomorrow morning to give you strawberries and cream…as a surprise…"

"That's sweet, Ang…" Collins smirked, still quite breathless and hoarse. "But you shouldn't creep up on people like that. You're a sneaky little…._sneak_!"

Angel rolled his eyes good naturedly. "How _creative _of you, Thomas."

Collins chuckled. "Yeah, my sayings just keep getting better and better. Well, I'm sorry for ruining the little surprise you had planned for me, Angel. But since we're both up…do you wanna just split this between the two of us right now? I mean, we might as well…"

Angel nodded, shrugging. "Sure.Why not?"

Setting the carton down on the counter top, Collins turned around and crossed their tiny kitchen area over to the cupboards. Retrieving two mugs from there, he walked back over to his lover and placed them down beside the cream. Angel picked up the carton and poured…evenly dividing the cream between the two cups.

"This looks _good_!" Collins grinned, scooping up his glass. "We should have a toast…but to _what_??"

Unlike the slightly hyper Collins, Angel was very sleepy and not really listening to a damn thing he was saying. The professor noticed this immediately because of the glazed over, zoned out appearance of his eyes.

_It's a miracle he's even standing…_

"Angel? Are you about ready to keel over?"

Angel blinked, focusing on his lover with difficulty.

"What?"

"Are you ready for bed?" Collins couldn't help but laugh a little.

Angel yawned, politely covering his mouth with his hand. "I think so, honey."

Collins smiled at the irony of it all. Here he was…wide awake yet poor Angel was practically falling over. He wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Well, I can gulp mine down right now. You can finish yours tomorrow…how does that sound?"

Leaning against him, Angel simply nodded. True to his word, Collins raised the glass to his mouth and tilted his head back, finishing the whole thing off in around ten large, consecutive gulps. Moving quickly, he set his cup aside and snatched Angel's from the counter. He brushed past Angel, opening the fridge and placing the cup inside.

Angel watched, yawning again in the process.

"Okay…" Collins told him, pushing the fridge door shut. He turned to face Angel. "Let's go to bed."

"Great. Because I'm…._Eeeeek_! _Thomas_!!" Angel squealed in surprise as Collins scooped him up into his arms. Laughing, Angel wrapped his arms around Collins' neck for leverage as the professor headed off in the direction of the bedroom.

"Being picked up and carried off to bed is so _romantic_!" Angel giggled into his chest.

"Well, you _deserve_ nothing but romance, my lil' strawberry!"

Angel visibly cringed at Collins' words, laughing a little. It sounded so damned _corny_!

"Why did you call me _that_, sweetie??"

Entering the doorway now, Collins walked over to the bed. He gently placed Angel down onto the mattress. He fixed his gaze on the floor, lost in thought. Finally, he shrugged.

"I dunno. All this talk about strawberries and cream, I guess. Or maybe I'm just over tired…"

"Well, I prefer the name 'Angelcake'." Angel winked at him, scooting over to the far side of the bed. "It's cuter."

Collins laughed, climbing into bed. Under the covers now, he snuggled up against him.

"So do I, _Angelcake_. So do I…"

THE END

_A/N: (cuddles Angel) Sorry, Collins! I couldn't help it… ;)_

_Oh, and I might not be able to post fics from April 11th to 27th. I thought I'd give you all a heads up. Waaaah..._


End file.
